Caught Me
by Mel-Hentai
Summary: Always watched, Hinata ventures outside Konoha to relieve some pent up frustration, however she gets caught in the act. NejiHina PWP Lemony
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Paranoia isn't exactly what I was feeling when I knew that someone was watching me, and I knew exactly who it was. You'd think I'd get over it since its been happening for so long, it was his duty, but I couldn't help the sense of alarm from seeping into my body hinting that he was near. He always kept an eye on me, not necessarily all the time, but whenever he could. This made it difficult to enjoy my favorite pastime: masturbating.

I could hardly keep my desires bottled up as my mind wandered aimlessly to a certain blonde shinobi, imagining him kissing me and touching me places where no one else ever had. It didn't get too graphic, but sliding my fingers between my legs and over my wet slit helped me to imagine it as if it were his hands instead of my own.

Since it was nearly impossible to do such a thing within the walls of Konoha I ventured out into the nearby forest at the same spot everyday. I knew there was more danger, the chance of being caught equal to that in the village, but less chance of being caught by someone I knew. However, the probability of being attacked was greater than that in the village. I chose to take my chances, but this day was different because I could feel _his_ presence. So far I was lucky enough to neither be caught nor attacked while I rubbed myself to climax…but today my luck ran out.

A twig cracked under his foot purposefully and I stilled with my right hand buried between my thighs. I was so close, but I knew he wouldn't make a noise so near unless he wanted to make himself known. I knew that he knew what I was doing. I was paralyzed on the ground in a hollowed out tree trunk, hoping he would leave me be, hoping he would move on.

I lay there staring with eyes wide at the mouth of the opening. I saw his long hair first as it fell over his shoulder to peer into the opening.

"Niisan…" I breathed barely audible even to my own ears.

I'm sure I made a sight to behold with my pants round my ankles, my hand obscured by my white panties, and my face flushing ten shades of red.

Why hadn't he moved on? Why hadn't he just let me be?

Our eyes locked after his eyes grazed over every inch of my body giving me a once over before speaking, "You shouldn't be out here by yourself."

"I-I know." Stupid… Stupid response…

Slowly I dragged my hand from my panties wiping my wet fingers on them before pulling my knees to my chest to pull my pants up all the while watching Neji while he watched me. I'd never live this kind of embarrassment down…

I flinched and stilled as he ducked into the hollow where I lay, my pants pulled to my upper thighs. His eyes regarded mine as he sat beside my prone body, "How long have you taken care of this need by yourself?"

He didn't even seem fazed that he found me doing what I was doing, but was now asking such personal questions, my eyes widened further. I could give no response other than a simple blinking of my eyes. I bit my lip as he moved again, this time his left hand touched my forehead pushing stray strands of hair out of my eyes and my lips parted. I took a quick intake of breath…he was looking at me with such intensity, and his simple touch set my nerves on fire. Did he know what touch could do to a body when so pent up with nervous energy and sexual tension?

I blinked several times before shutting my eyes entirely. This must be a dream…it has to be. Neji wouldn't act so bold!

"How long have you kept this activity secret?" Same question different words.

I licked my lips and peered out at him in a grimace, "M-months…" I raised my hands to my chest and wrung them as if to plead with him not to tell anyone. A defensive gesture, but I couldn't tell if this was a negative or positive response…if it was a dream or if it wasn't. His touch felt real, the sounds of the forest sounded real, his warmth…

The same hand that pushed away my hair moved away from my head and dipped lower and lower until it slid under the elastic of my panties. The pad of his middle finger brushed and pushed at the flesh of my clit hood as I gasped, my thighs clamping shut on his hand.

"Niisan!"

His finger moved in small circles with the movement that he could afford with my thighs squeezing his hand. Small noises were coaxed out of me even though I tried to force them down while I panted. My thighs eased a bit and that finger slipped further down between my inner labia to circle around my entrance.

"You're so wet."

The tip of his finger delved in causing me to cry out.

"Neji-Niisan! Please!"

His finger didn't enter more than the first joint of his finger.

"What is it?" He asked calmly…too calmly as if he didn't know what he was doing to me.

"This is…you should-shouldn't…" I couldn't think clearly as his finger moved slightly.

"This is better than your own fingers, right?"

"Ah…ah…" His finger slipped further in and my inner walls clenched as his thumb rubbed my clit ever so gently.

"Is that a 'yes'?" He asked as his finger began moving in and out as his thumb touched my clit confidently.

"Aaa….yes."

Neji's ring finger nudged against my entrance along with his middle finger and the two slowly sank within me. I tensed, but the fingers slid gently with so much lubrication I had excreted. I felt full as his fingers nudged my insides, and bucked when they began moving within me at a steady in/out pace.

Never had I felt this way before. Not even with myself had my body reached such a feverish pitch. I stared down at Neji's hand moving between my thighs and in my panties and groaned. I heard him chuckle and looked back up to his eyes so much like my own, and climaxed. My body came without my permission, clamping and grasping Neji's fingers as I cried out wordlessly staring up into his smiling face.

His fingers moved until he was sure I was finished then pulled his hand out of my panties slick with my juices. His fingers were coated in the clear fluid that I excreted during arousal. He brought them up to his face examining them, and I became embarrassed all over again. But then he looked me straight in the eye and brought his fingers to his mouth. I was entranced as he licked then sucked on his fingers, but also appalled that he would do such a thing as he just did even if he did give me an intense orgasm.

"Why?" I asked softly.

"It felt good did it not?"

"Uh…" I blushed. I'm sure he already knew the answer to his question, but I answered a soft 'yes' anyway.

"Then you shouldn't feel guilty."

He wiped his wet hand on his pants then got up and crouched out of the hollow tree.

"We should hurry back to the village before we're missed," he called out causing me to scramble to pull my clothes back into place and duck out of the tree to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Slowly a week crept by while I was completely on edge about what happened only days before. His words hung heavy on my shoulders, yet he acted as if nothing had ever taken place. I wondered if I should venture to my private spot despite his comment that I shouldn't, but I felt held back by my embarrassment. However, my mind kept replaying what had happened and my body yearned for release until I could take no more.

Suspiciously I looked behind, right, left, above, and down with byakugan activated to make sure that I wouldn't get caught with my pants down again as I leapt from tree to tree to my secret spot. Not that I hadn't enjoyed what Neji niisan had done for me, but the embarrassment was too overwhelming to ask him outright to help me with my frustrations again. I blushed at the mere thought of asking for something like that so boldly.

Quickly I reached the hollowed tree, bending down into the opening when strong arms pulled me flush with a hard body. I gasped as one large hand encircled my neck gently and the other rested on my abdomen holding me close. Heated breaths washed over my right ear as I squirmed and whimpered piteously. I thought I'd been careful…

"You shouldn't be out here by yourself, Hinata-sama. I thought I made myself clear the first time I said that."

My body relaxed minutely and my bloodline limit faded as I realized that it was Neji instead of a rapist, but tensed when his right hand slid inside the folds of my clothing to rub me through my panties. I bit my bottom lip to cut off the noise that threatened to be heard, and squirmed against him until he stilled his ministrations. His hand moved and for a moment I believed he would pull away, but instead simply dipped into my cotton panties to rub his skilled fingers over my clit. The roughness of his fingertips and his gentle touches elicited a low moan and caused my body to arch against him.

I released my bottom lip from between my teeth and looked at him sideways over my shoulder while I panted. Our faces were close as he turned his head so that we stared eye to eye.

"Aaa…" My thighs tightened around his hand and he smiled as his index and middle fingers slipped between my folds to rub my small inner lips before sliding back up to rub the wetness gathered there over my swollen clitoris. My eyelids lowered halfway as I stared lustfully into eyes that mirrored mine in likeness yet held an emotion that I couldn't place.

Suddenly he stopped and withdrew his hands from my body. I made a noise of indignation that caused him to chuckle.

"We shouldn't stay out in the open like this," he explained and pushed me gently toward the opening of the hollowed tree.

I blushed realizing I must have acted like a spoilt child.

Sitting on the soft ground inside the tree I looked up to Neji as he entered and sat beside me. I wondered how he would continue before he beckoned me with a curve of his left hand. I crawled toward him.

"Sit between my legs with your back to me," he instructed and I obeyed with no resistance as I turned and leaned into his body. The warmth he exuded comforted and excited me. His breath at my ear was relaxing, but the mood quickly changed when his hands cupped my breasts. My brows furrowed as I called out a soft, "Niisan?"

His only reply was a soothing 'Shh'.

I blushed mortified that Neji's hands were squeezing my breasts, but thought better when I remembered he had just been touching far more intimate parts of me only minutes before.

Relaxing slowly, I leaned my head into the crook of his shoulder while his right hand unzipped my jacket. The cool spring air flit over my flushed skin as Neji's large hands parted the fabric to reveal a tight black undershirt with accents of fishnet. His fingers lightly touched the fabric stretched by what it held, and reached lower to catch the hem to tug it upwards.

My breathing escalated as his hands bared the skin of my stomach, then my breasts. His hands moved quickly pinching my half hard nipples, startling me and making me jerk against him in surprise.

Over my shoulder he watched his hands glide over my pale skin, fascinated with what he had revealed. Experimenting he tugged and pinched to see what kind of reactions he could evoke with his touches. His fingers trailed over my breast flesh, then rubbed the darker skin of my areolas. The skin tightened as my nipples became erect and his fingertips bypassed them rubbing in soft circles before seizing the nubs between his thumbs and forefingers again. I let out a high pitched squeak and he pulled on them rubbing my erect nipples, then twisted them between his fingers causing me to groan and arch into his touch.

"Neji…" I breathed out his name without thought and writhed against him as he continued to move his fingers in slow torture. Finally releasing my aching nipples, he gently rubbed the tips drawing a soft moan from my lips.

Then his hands were moving away further down to undo my pants, "Raise your hips," he ordered and I complied. He slipped the material over my hips and down my thighs to be left there while his hands resumed their exploring along the sensitive flesh of my inner thighs.

He kneaded the soft skin in his large hands before they shifted again to pull the crotch of my panties to the side. I flushed heatedly knowing Neji could see the top of my mound clearly while his left hand held the thin fabric to the side and his right middle finger probed between my fleshy outer lips. The finger moved to my entrance and slowly made its way upward between my inner lips to circle around my clit, all the while his thumb caressed the soft hair above my slit.

"Niisan… Please…d-don't tease me."

Moving his head he rubbed his left cheek against my right just as two of his fingers slid within me.

I cried out and jerked against his fingers as his thumb moved to rub my clit in slow circles. The double stimulation was intense as his pace and pressure were exactly what my body longed to feel since the day that it had happened the first time.

I longed to look at him, needed to see his eyes staring back at me.

Turning my head my lips brushed the corner of his mouth, and without missing a beat he swiveled his head to meet mine. Caught off guard I hesitated a moment before allowing my eyes to close and to kiss back. His lips were soft yet firm as his mouth moved over mine slowly, then the kiss became deeper as his tongue traced my lower lip ever so tenderly. Letting my jaw move on its own accord, it dropped allowing my lips to part and for Neji's tongue to slide within.

The wet heat of his saliva and the texture of his tongue against my own gave me indescribable pleasure that pushed me to the edge of climax as his hand still worked over my sensitive sex. Just as Neji withdrew his tongue I felt at a loss as the kiss ended. I wanted, craved more as we stared at one another breathlessly.

My fingertips touched the smooth skin of his right cheek and I couldn't help but lean forward to capture his lips. My tongue moved between my lips to touch his briefly before he allowed me entrance. Then, his tongue moved against mine and that indescribable pleasure flooded my body again. The feeling increased ten-fold when he gently sucked on my tongue, I tensed, and our kiss was broken by a loud wanton moan. Every muscle held taut as one last flick of his wrist sent me over edge. Neji stared at me in fascination as my body shuddered uncontrollably in his arms.

After the waves of pleasure subsided I sagged against Neji's strong body attempting to catch my breath.

He withdrew his fingers saturated with my fluids proof of how turned on I had been, and licked his fingers clean of it. It embarrassed me, but I did not protest and instead watched until he was done. Neji then wiped his hand on his clothing where no one would notice and helped me to stand on my shaky limbs. Redressing me while I held his shoulders I felt completely out of sorts.

Once again the question of 'why' popped into my mind, but he simply took my hand in his and said, "We should hurry back before we're missed."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Confusion altered my sensibilities, and caused my mind to wander aimlessly as I walked at a steady pace behind Neji. My eyes were trained on the heels of his shoes to make sure I was following him while I thought about him. I needed to sort out my feelings, but my body was still feeling warm. My juices flowed out to wet my panties slightly and my body wanted more of Neji's hands, while my mind thought about what others would think, mainly Naruto. He was always away on missions, other things on his mind…like Sasuke.

I frowned, I couldn't gauge what the others' reactions would be to what was happening between Neji and I. Even I had hardly reacted beyond that which was obviously necessary.

"We're almost there. I don't think I should have to tell you to act like nothing is out of the ordinary, should I?"

Neji stopped walking when he started talking, looking over his shoulder as my eyes widened and my face flushed with his attention.

I then remembered he asked me a question and quickly replied, "N-no."

He reached out as he turned around more and gently caressed my hot left cheek with an unreadable look on his face. His eyes were softer for a moment before he pulled away and turned to walk in the direction of Konoha.

"I didn't think so."

I released the breath I had been holding and hastily followed.

---

Two weeks. I had held out two weeks. Two long endless weeks with team eight on a B-rank mission. During which I had thought about letting Kiba or Shino do what Neji had done, but thought better of it. There's no way I could ask for something so frivolous, especially on a mission. Besides, it'd be way too embarrassing! That and… I don't think I would feel the same way that Neji had made me feel with either Kiba or Shino.

When I finally got back to Konoha, no one was home. I found it odd that everyone was out and about doing whatever it was they were doing, but didn't hesitate before I flopped down on my bed and shoved my hand in my panties to rub myself swiftly. I had to get rid of the needy feeling that filled my body before I did something outrageous and without thought.

Squeezing my eyes shut I thought about Neji, letting a small moan out while I did so. Suddenly remembering where I was I bit my bottom lip and rubbed faster, I had to end this quickly before anyone noticed. Opening my eyes and releasing my bottom lip I huffed and arched coming to completion when a soft knock sounded on the door.

My eyes widened considerably and I jerked my hand out of my pants as the door slowly slid open. Darting my eyes toward the door I noticed my father's watchful gaze. Several moments passed while he watched me laying sprawled on my bed while I held my breath. His intense gaze scared me, but I gathered enough courage to call out to him.

"Otousan?"

I hadn't even felt his chakra presence…

"You shouldn't be indulging in selfish pleasures, Hinata."

Blushing considerably I gulped before the image of my father disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced by Neji. A teasing smile graced his normally stoic features, "At least not without me."

I didn't let the out breath I'd been holding for all the fear that consumed me as Neji entered and slid the door behind him closed. He neared then sat on the edge of my bed. With his hand he wrapped his fingers around my right wrist and brought the fingertips to his lips kissing and licking the two that had brought me orgasm.

"Were you this desperate to do this in the main house?" He queried before laying my hand on my abdomen.

My wide eyes watched him while I slowly started to breathe again.

"I…" I started but suddenly didn't know what to say while Neji stared down at me, a playfulness dancing in his eyes that I'd never noticed before.

Without losing that expression he leaned down and whispered softly in my ear, "Give chase." With that he disappeared.

I blinked, slowly coming out of my stupor to straighten my clothes and vacate my room. In the hall I almost bumped into Otousan who eyed me suspiciously when a soft blush crested my cheeks as I gave him a small bow before passing hurriedly.

"Hinata."

"Hai, Otousan?" I turned to face him.

"Don't wander off far," he warned.

I nodded and bowed again replying a soft 'Un!' before turning and rushing off.

---

Defiance… The word resonated in my head as I crossed the village path into the forest where I knew Neji was waiting. I couldn't stop from going in that direction if I wanted to. I was drawn to the hollowed tree where Neji sat waiting despite the warning from my father, and ducked into the hollow.

The lighting was dim as I studied his expression, like the soft smile that graced his features when he noticed I had arrived. He beckoned me with a wave of his hand, and I crawled to him. My actions were almost mindless.

"Straddle me."

Blushing at the forward command, I hesitated before slowly climbing over Neji's lap. I gazed down into his eyes as the fingers of his right hand brushed through the strands hanging over my left shoulder before finding the back of my neck to pull my face down to meet his.

His lips were warm and soft as they moved over mine, something I had missed for weeks, and his hands moved quickly unzipping my jacket to peel it away. Neji's hot fingertips touched bare skin through fishnet that sent shivers down my spine as he pushed my shirt up to expose my breasts.

Trying to catch my breath after our kiss ended his mouth moved elsewhere causing me to keen in surprise as his mouth closed over my right nipple while his right hand twisted the other between his thumb and forefinger. I rocked my body against him as my hands found his head and my fingers wove into his long hair as I watched him suckle on my breast. Flicking his tongue against the nub he then nibbled and sucked again before moving to the next to lavish it with the same treatment. He fondled the other, wet with his saliva, rolling my erect nipple between his fingers as I watched my pink nipples become red from his attention to them.

Biting my lip, arching into his touches, and writhing against Neji while I watched stimulated my body to new heights as he continued to show me what I never thought my body was capable of feeling. The feelings that he created with his mouth, his tongue, and his touches overwhelmed me, and drove straight to my core turning me on further than I could ever have taken myself before.

While I groaned in contentment, Neji's hands found my back and leaned me backward to lay me down on the soft earthen ground in the hollow tree. His hands then moved to my pants undoing them before tugging them down along with my panties.

At this I made a noise of distress, my bare skin touched the dark brown earth that clung to my damp skin as he stopped suckling my left breast to look at me. His figure loomed overhead, but was far from threatening.

"I promise, Hinata-sama, that I will do nothing that you will not like."

I bit my lip in apprehension, but nodded my assent.

Ever so gently, with slow ease, Neji pulled away from my bare body to take off my sandals, my pants, and my panties. Then he spread my legs much to my dislike.

His eyes took in everything as he looked over my most intimate parts on display before crouching between my legs. He moved cautiously looking into my eyes before he leaned in to lick between my inner labia up to swirl around my clit. Moving back he licked his lips and touched my outer labia to spread the folds back with his fingers before his mouth descended again to flick his tongue against my clit before sucking gently. I moaned as he continued to experiment by kissing and licking my sensitive pink folds before once again honing in on my clitoris to lavish it with attention.

Nudging fingers found their way to my generously lubricated entrance slipping in swiftly to add to the pleasure. I groaned as they did so while I watched Neji's mouth move over my sex quickly and gracefully as he stimulated my clit by twirling and flicking his tongue. The pleasure he incited mounted at a considerable rate and before I knew it I was on the verge of orgasm once again.

The probing fingers hit a spot deep within me in succession to their thrusts causing me to moan louder and louder with each avid lunge, and with a few well placed licks I was quivering and incoherently screaming my desire.

My voice died down until I was just a mass of sweaty heaving limbs without much energy to even close my legs in shame of my indecent pose.

I looked up to Neji from beneath my eyelashes. He was smiling with satisfaction and licking his lips clean as he stared down at me. I smiled back in equal satisfaction.

A breeze passed and I shivered wrapping my arms around my chest when I finally came to my senses and pulled my shirt down. Neji was already redressing my lower half when I noticed something jutting out through the folding of his clothing before he bent forward and folds obscured my view.

Gently he dusted the soil that had clung to my rear when I raised it then slid my panties back into place, then my pants and shoes. After he knelt upright again I could clearly see the lump in his pants that piqued my curiosity. My face was still flushed from my previous climax, but I could feel it deepen more when I raised my sight to look Neji in the eyes. It was obvious I had been staring, but he didn't seem to mind. Instead he stood up and extended his hand to help me up.

"We should hurry back before someone notices our absence," he said as his hand closed around mine and hefted me up with ease. His large warm hand felt good in mine as he continued to hold it even as we both crouched out of the hollowed tree's opening.

I smiled softly thinking that next time, I might just be bold enough to help Neji with his need.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I arrived home before Neji as he had instructed only to find my father waiting patiently for me.

"You disobeyed me," he stated.

Instantly my face flushed without thought and my eyes widened considerably, "A-anou, Otou-"

"And you're acting suspiciously, child."

My father's eyes bore into me as if he could see right through my frame and into my soul laid bare before him. I stifled my breaths until they were almost more than nonexistent before a familiar chakra made itself known.

"Neji." Otousan greeted niisan and waved me off. I was grateful, yet more nervous knowing that Neji was being probed for information on my whereabouts.

I bit my lower lip and slid the door open to my room soundlessly to slip in and slide it closed behind me. I leaned against the frame for a moment and let out the breath I had been holding.

--

I could feel the weight of his gaze on me, but whenever I looked to where I knew I'd meet Neji's eyes, he was looking elsewhere or wasn't there at all. After a while I stopped glancing over my shoulder suspiciously and simply imagined what I knew him to be thinking.

I imagined he was touching me in his mind, his eyes lingering on the curves his hands longed to touch. This way of thinking caused a violent shudder to course my body, and my cheeks to flame in shame and excitement. My toes curled in my sandals before I came to a resolution: I had to venture out to where I knew he would be waiting for me even if it was just the day before that I had defied otousan.

As if possessed my body moved, weaved through people soundlessly as I neared ever closer to my target. I forgot what I had been doing and I no longer cared. I didn't scout the surrounding area and knew I didn't need to because I knew _he _was there. His eyes, his body, he was so near I could almost feel his body heat.

Then, he was on me, wrapping his muscular arms around my soft body as he pushed me against our beloved tree, where we found ourselves. His mouth touched mine briefly before moving insistently against the seam of my mouth. My jaw gave way to open to him as his scorching hands moved under my clothing to burn the skin of my abdomen. Neji caressed the skin there before pulling away and directing me toward the entrance of the hollowed tree with a gentle push.

Crouching down I slipped inside, but a hand against my back pushed me down to my knees and forward until my face was nearly in the dirt. Quick hands jerked my pants over my hips along with thin cotton panties, and a face quickly replaced what the fabric had covered. Wet with saliva, Neji's tongue licked between my outer labia from my clit between my inner labia to gather the fluid I secreted from my slit. He withdrew for a moment then his thumbs pushed my folds back to get a better view. The wet muscle returned circling round my entrance before pushing in and drawing back out to lap languidly from my clit to my entry then back.

Groaning as he swirled his tongue around my stiff clit I moaned his name softly, "Neji…"

Undeterred, he suckled gently on the flesh of my clitoris before moving to each of my small inner folds, then pulled away once again. Tongue was replaced with fingers rubbing gently up and down my slit over my folds to circle counterclockwise around my clit then back to slip into my slicked passage. My inner muscles clamped down on him and my breathing was becoming ragged.

"Neji… niisan…" I repeated more breathlessly as his thumb stroked my clit with the shallow thrusting of his fingers. His hands stilled and I groaned.

"What have I told you about coming out here, Hinata-sama?"

"T-that…I shouldn't."

His fingers were buried deep within my body and his thumb rest on my clitoris pressing enough to tease, but he did not move. I tried pushing back on his hand, but he just moved with my movements causing no friction.

"If someone were to find you, they could take advantage of you."

Neji's tongue wet the skin of my left buttock causing me to cry out in surprise as his tongue ventured inward to round the tight skin of my anus.

"Neji… Neji." I cried out helplessly, burying my flushed face in my folded arms and staring into the dark earth below me.

His tongue flicked against the clenching muscle and pumped his fingers a few times before pulling back and allowing his hand to idle once again.

"Will you continue to venture out where you are unprotected to satisfy your urges?"

I blinked attempting to think of a suitable answer, but Neji's hand was moving inside me again and stroking my clit just so that made me cry out. The intensity of his ministrations coursed through my body and coaxed an answer out of me, "Yes! Yes!"

His hand stilled once again, "You know that that was the incorrect answer, do you not?"

I breathed heavily resting my head against my folded arms stirring the dirt just below my face with every breath, "Yes, b-but…if it means that we will have more moments like…t-these, then I'll take the risk!"

Attempting to thrust back on his submerged fingers was stopped short with his free hand on my hip, "You'd go that far?"

"Yes! I'd do anything to be close to niisan," I admitted freely, though soft even to my own ears. My body was feeling desperate for touch, for friction, for Neji's attention I couldn't have lied even if I wanted to.

Then his hand moved once again at such a fast pace, rubbing my clit in strong sure strokes and thrusting his fingers deep within causing me to cry out in a deafening scream that led to my orgasm. I panted while he withdrew his fingers, my cheek now resting in the dark brown dirt that reminded me of Neji's hair color. My eyes unfocused and I could hardly think to hold myself up on my knees, my legs were trembling so bad as I came down from my high.

Neji's hands anchored me, pulling me into his body and onto his lap to hold me. His warm breath washed over the sensitive flesh of my neck and I mewled softly as his lips touched the flesh there while his arms wrapped around my frame. Slowly I came to my senses as his tongue drug up to my earlobe, and lust was becoming born anew as I writhed against his firm body.

He nuzzled the place he had licked before incessant fingertips parted my lips. They were still wet with my need, but I ignored that to please Neji even in such a small gesture. Licking and sucking on the fingers that brought me orgasm caused niisan to pause, turn his head, and watch me. I hesitated for a moment in indecision, but continued to suck my secretions from Neji's right hand, even eagerly to please him.

"Hinata-sama…" I noticed immediately Neji's voice had become deeper as he slid his fingers from my mouth to suck them into his own. I watched him out of the corners of my eyes. When he seemed done savoring the taste of his wet fingers, he reached around me to pull my pants and panties around my ankles. I helped, but wasn't sure where this would lead.

"Turn around, Hinata-sama."

I complied turning on his lap to face him. His expression was open and inviting causing me to move without thought to press my lips firmly to his. I longed to deepen the kiss, but was pushed back. Confusion fell on my features as I regarded Neji, wondering what he was thinking.

Callous fingers brushed back a stray hair from my line of sight I hadn't noticed, and he smiled gently, "I thought you only cared for Naruto."

I was a bit taken back by the forward comment that ushered guilt and uncertainty to plague me suddenly. Biting my bottom lip, I knew not how to reply to such a statement, but then it hit me. All this time Naruto hadn't been the one I'd been thinking about, not at all.

"Niisan…"

I still felt something for Naruto, but it wasn't the same as before, not the same as I felt toward niisan.

"…the one I care for m-most…"

I swallowed trying to get past the emotion that swelled within me, and stared deeply into eyes that resembled mine, "is you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

I couldn't remember the last time I had blushed so heatedly from the words that fell from my mouth like water from a spout. Niisan didn't even have to pry for me to be honest with him.

My eyes surveyed the dark earth of the ground inside the hollowed tree feeling more bare than when completely nude…

Fingertips touched upon my cheek brushing a bit of dirt from it, then moved to my chin to tilt my head in his direction. I looked from Neji's strong jaw to his soft lips, upward until I gazed into eyes that stared back with such intensity it nearly made my eyes well up with tears.

Then, his left hand that had been caressing my back moved to cup the base of my skull, and drew me in for a kiss guiding my mouth to his with his right that had lingered on my jaw.

The kiss was gentle as Neji took his time moving his lips slowly against mine as if to savor the texture he felt. Each second the kiss lingered, it transformed becoming more sensual, more heated. His lips parted to swipe the tip of his tongue across my bottom lip, and I yielded to his advances to allow him entrance. Our tongues melded and drew a whimper from me.

The physical feeling, and the emotions laid bare filled me with such strong feelings, I could not form a coherent thought had I tried.

Time passed, and our lips parted. We stared silently at each other, my breathing audible while he simply observed.

My cheeks burned not from embarrassment, but from arousal and need. I wanted, no needed Neji to feel the extent of what he did to me.

While in a daze, large callous hands moved, gently removing my jacket and lifting my shirt over my head. Bindings were removed and replaced with a warm mouth that kissed all over the supple flesh of my breasts.

Slowly coming out of my daze my hands wove their way into the base of long locks close to Neji's scalp as he took my left nipple into his mouth.

"Niisan…"

It took all my will to push him away. When I did he looked up with a confused expression marring his features.

"I-I… D-do you not want to feel…as I feel?"

"Giving you pleasure is my pleasure, Hinata-sama."

Warmth spread throughout my body after hearing those words, and I couldn't help but lean forward to touch my lips to his softly. Neither of us closed our eyes, and when I pulled back we just stared.

"I…I want to do the same for you, niisan."

He smiled gently, "Do you think you're ready?"

I 'ulped', but nodded slowly as if trying to convince myself that I was in fact, ready to explore Neji's body as he had mine. Realizing I wanted to learn Neji's body as well as he knew mine was enough to spur my curiosity even if my face burned in embarrassment half-knowing what I was to face.

He leaned back against the smooth wood of the tree's interior walls, and waited for me to make my move.

My eyes grew wide, and my mind raced. Where would I start? What was appropriate? What would Neji prefer?

I decided to start slow, and with shaking hands attempted to remove his shirt first. Convincing myself to start with simple tasks, like removing clothing, I thought I would be able to handle that small task… However, Neji's hands never idled long, settling on my hair, my shoulders, touching and caressing my bare skin as I parted the fabric that concealed his.

Glancing up from the sight I had revealed, briefly to Neji's eyes then back down, I pushed the fabric that had gathered at his arms and over his shoulders to slip down to pool around his seated form.

My eyes roved over every inch of skin that I had bared, clearly fascinated like a child opening a present slowly as if to savor the surprise. Like any REAL child though my hands itched to dip lower, but Neji caught my hands in his own.

"Hinata-sama…" His voice held such longing and uncertainty that when I looked up I could hardly help the look of pouty confusion from crossing my features.

"Are you-"

"Please! …I want to."

I bit my bottom lip when I saw his facial expression flowed from concern to surprise then to a soft smile. His hands released mine, softly caressing the skin before breaking contact only to replace his hands on my thighs.

Neji stilled, waiting for my next move, watching with eyes full of emotion. I bit harder into my bottom lip and looked from the pale skin of his face to his neck, collarbones, pectorals, ribs, abdomen… Touching the coarse brown fabric worn over his white pants, I was at a loss at how to remove it.

I merely blinked and looked up to Neji blushing heatedly with embarrassment, "A-anou…How do I…?"

Neji's small smile transformed into a grin with a quirk of his left eyebrow, I could feel my face burning, feeling stupid that I couldn't remove some flimsy fabric without his help.

His smile broadened into a genuine smile as he leaned forward to kiss my forehead, "Stand for a moment and I'll undress for you."

My breath quickened at what his words meant, but obeyed by lifting myself from his lap to stand. The hair that had fallen over my shoulders as I stood obscured my breasts while my hands hid what Neji had already seen between my legs.

He stood looking straight into my eyes as his hands moved over his clothing. I couldn't look down. Even as he shed his clothing until there was nothing against his skin, I could not look. Extending his hand to take my own he pulled me to him as he sat down on his piled clothing, and onto his lap once again.

"Hinata-sama…"

I opened my eyes that I had no recollection of shutting, and met his eyes.

"This is what you wanted, ne?"

"H-hai, niisan." Softly I spoke, barely above a whisper yet nearly a squeak.

"Did you not wish to touch me?" His voice did not betray him as mine had, though was deeper it was still steady. I could almost hear the mocking tone he used so often…

"Aa, h-hai…"

The hand he had been holding drew it nearer to his body, his fingertips guiding my hand around his flesh.

I gasped at the soft warmth my fingers wrapped around, and instantly looked down. My eyelids grew wide to stare at Neji's most private of places, watching as his hand guided mine slowly up and down his hard length.

Lips touched the right side of my neck, tentatively touching while long bated breaths washed over my skin.

"H- Hinata-sama," he breathed into the damp skin just below my ear, and my hand tightened around his velvety skin. Neji groaned at the contact and moved my hand over him faster as he leaned back. His free hand tangled in my hair and brought our mouths together. My mouth opened at the sudden movement, and his tongue slid in effortlessly, sliding against mine in such heated passion I moaned feeling my body growing hotter again.

Neji's hips jerked slightly upward into my hand, and fluid eased the action as my hand moved over his flesh. Our tongues slid against each other as we parted, licking the others lips as his hand released mine. I hesitated for a moment before resuming the pace niisan had set.

Fingers slid from my hair and over my flushed cheek. Niisan was breathing harder now as my hand moved without his assistance, and the look in his eyes was different from anything I had ever seen before. His lips were partially open as he watched my face, my body, and my hand moving over his arousal.

Wrapping callous fingers around my wrist, he pulled my hand away. The distended flesh looked a strained angry red, and the head glistened with fluid even in the faint light. Neji's arousal jut out from a thatch of dark curls, just below the hair thinned and was sparse on his tensed sac.

My eyes raised to meet his as he spoke, "I need you…"

I blinked, fluttering my eyelashes as I tried to understand what he meant, then blushed furiously when I realized exactly what he meant.

"A-anou…Neji-niisan…I'm not sure…h-how…" I could hardly keep from stuttering as images and feelings sifted through my mind. Neji kissing, Neji loving, touching, and-

"I know it would be your first time, but I intend to keep my promise."

"_I promise, Hinata-sama, that I will do nothing that you will not like."_

The memory seemed so far away, as if it happened ages ago.

Large hands cupped my bottom and pulled me into the heat of bare skin, "Like this, you have control." Our faces were mere centimeters, and our sexes even less. My eyes widened considerably, my body wavered even as my hands found Neji's shoulders to still myself.

Breathing through my mouth, I felt the enormity of the weight on my shoulders from this decision.

"Hinata-sama, you do not have to do this for my sake, but if you would allow it, there is nothing but pleasure in this act. If you want to stop, I will not hold it against you."

Neji's serious eyes as he spoke so clear made me feel at ease even if his arousal nudged against my wet folds. I smiled softly, the sentiment of his words sunk deep, and I realized I meant more to him than anything now even if I hardly did before all this took place. If he hurt me now, like this, he would chastise himself like never before.

"You…love me niisan."

He blinked with widened eyes before they softened, "Hinata-sama, you are the person I care for most."

I touched my lips to his as fingertips of his right hand touched my left cheek tenderly, and his erection slid against my folds to prod my entrance. His tongue traced the seam of my lips and I opened to him the same time I aligned his arousal with my hand and began to lower myself. I felt the skin stretch taught as it attempted to accommodate Neji's length. Tears sprung to my eyes, but not from pain. This union was more emotional than either of us could ever realize.

My hands dug into Neji's hair pulling him closer, as close as two people could be, as I realized I was fully seated when my bottom touched his thighs. His tongue twining around mine withdrew as he breathed audibly, as did I.

I felt impossibly full with his length buried inside me, and my sex ached from being penetrated. I paid it no heed as large warm hands lifted me by my rear then slowly pushed me back down. I groaned as did Neji, though he did so through his clenched jaw. My hands fell from his hair back to his shoulders to brace myself as he once again lifted me and pushed me back down. His head fell to my shoulder, resting there as he repeated his movements reaching deeper and deeper within me with each thrust upward to meet my body with his.

Hardly containing a squeal when Neji suddenly changed positions, with a hand holding my back upright the other cradling my buttocks he laid me on the dark earth and sunk even deeper within hitting something that made me cry out and wrap my arms tightly around his neck.

He stilled and leaned up to look me in the face, his eyes wide as his hands shifted to hold my hips immobile as if he would hurt me if he moved a millimeter. Urging him on with a squeeze of my thighs, and my heels digging into his backside, he understood. He pulled back and thrust forward cautiously, carefully watching my features and gauging my reactions.

My brows drew together and my mouth opened wider as I gasped, "H-harder."

Neji rocked his hips for a moment before pulling back and thrusting in harder, with less caution and fear of hurting me.

Repeatedly he thrust into me, the slap of our damp skin resounding as well as the moans he withdrew with his actions. His eyes continued to watch, even if I closed my eyes. When I opened them his eyes mirrored mine, and he bent to kiss me soundly.

His pace quickened as his tongue wrapped around mine, our bodies gliding in sync with each other. Then, his hands holding my hips raised them so our bodies could connect completely. A new feeling hit me, surging through my veins as the head of his arousal touched a place deep within that made the volume of my cries rise dramatically, and break the kiss we shared.

Smirking knowingly his pace became more erratic and his right hand forged a path between our bodies to rub my clit with his thumb.

"A-Aa, niisan…"

Confidently his body worked over mine, his thumb rubbing avidly at the swollen flesh of my clitoris as his arousal nearly hit that spot deep within with every thrust. I groaned trying to catch my breath, but was unable to do so.

I released my grip around Neji's neck to dig my fingers into the dark soil, gripping and fisting the earth as if it were sheets.

So close…

I arched my back, muscles tensing, leaning my head back, and looked up at Neji through half lidded eyes that were so much like my own.

Redoubling his efforts, Neji stroked my clit and thrust faster. He bit his lip then released it almost immediately as he groaned, "Hinata…!"

I cried out unintelligibly as pleasure seized my body and quaked my frame, my muscles tensing and releasing with every wracking wave of euphoria.

For a moment I did not see, I did not smell, nor taste, nor hear. All I did was feel and breathe with a heavy weight pressing down on top of me.

After a long moment I realized I had closed my eyes, and cracked them open. A shoulder, with dark locks strewn across a pale back was all I could see other than the smooth walls of the inside of the tree and the entrance.

My hands moved to spread their fingers across Neji's back, caressing and pulling him into my body in a hug, though he couldn't get any closer than he already was.

A nose nuzzled against the skin of my neck along with a satisfied, "Mmm."

Neji raised himself enough to press his lips against mine, his tongue touching my lips briefly before he pulled away. Pushing himself up, I realized we were still joined, but not for long as he pulled out. I merely laid there as he straightened up, standing tall above me as he dusted his hands and knees off before wiping the fluids from his body with his shirt and pulling on his pants.

He smiled over his shoulder and bent down to help me up, dusting off my back and bottom, wiping me up the best he could with his shirt, and helping me dress before he fully dressed himself without his shirt.

I smiled to him when he finished and he pulled me into an embrace. The sun was setting outside, but even in the faint light I could see Neji's gentle features. He buried his face into my shoulder and the soft fabric of my jacket holding me closer. I could still feel the warmth we had shared through my clothes and from the skin of his bare back where my hands caressed his shoulder blades.

He inhaled deeply, "Now that I've caught you, I don't want to let you go."


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Pulling Neji back by his shoulders I smiled up at him, "You won't have to."

A large hand moved to caress my cheek, his eyes flicking over my facial features then back to my eyes looking at each one for a second before flicking back to the other, "You mean?"

I blushed and looked away, "H-hai. I'm sure otousan would approve."

Warm laughter vibrated throughout my body as Neji leaned down to bury his face in my neck. He inhaled deeply after his laughter died down and wrapped both arms around my waist to squeeze me tightly against him.

"What would you prefer to be, a spring or summer bride?"

--

"Otousan, I…have a request to make."

My father's eyes narrowed in on me.

I had finally gained enough courage to approach him in his study in the late morning hours before I knew that he would be served his mid-day meal the day after I gave my virginity to Neji.

"We have a request to make."

Neji…

My eyes widened and my face flushed as his right hand took my left, his larger hand almost engulfing mine entirely.

My father's eyes flicked to that of Neji then to our joined hands then back to me.

"What is the reason for this familiarity between you and Neji, Hinata?"

"A-anou…"

"It is our wish that you permit a marriage between Hinata and I."

Father's eyebrows rose in astonishment before slowly lowering, "I was under the impression that you were indifferent to Hinata, Neji."

Neji smiled softly, "That is no longer the case, uncle."

His warm hand squeezed mine causing me to smile gently in return.

"And you, Hinata?"

My father's serious eyes focused all his attention on me as he waited expectantly for an answer.

"I-I wish to marry Neji, father."

He nodded slightly then smiled, "I'll grant your request on one condition."

I felt my eyebrows raise in question as Neji spoke, "And that would be?"

My father's smile broadened, "You must stay chaste until you are wed."

End.

AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews, favorites, etc. I hope you enjoyed Caught Me as much as I did writing it and I hope that you'll all be around to check out the doujinshi I'll be drawing soon (If I hurry up and get around to doing it) the cover is already done and the link to see it is in my profile. Once the doujinshi is done I'll post another 'chapter' to let you all who alerted this story know when it's done.


End file.
